Climbing scaffolds suitable for being fixed to a building under construction, both to vertical sections and concrete slabs of said building, are known in the prior art, the scaffold comprising struts arranged substantially vertical and parallel to one another, and climbing heads anchored to the vertical section or to the corresponding concrete slab through respective anchoring means, the climbing heads being suitable for guiding the respective strut in a substantially vertical climbing direction.
Due to the fact that sometimes both the vertical sections and the concrete slabs of said building are not correctly aligned with one another, and therefore the climbing heads cannot correctly guide the respective strut, regulation means for regulating the position of the climbing head with respect to the corresponding vertical section or the concrete slab are known in the prior art. In this sense, U.S. Publication No. 2012/0023839A1, for example, discloses an anchoring system comprising a support fixed to the concrete slab at a point away from the end of the concrete slab, and an arm slidable along the support in a linear direction along the support. The climbing head is fixed to the end of the arm, projecting from the end of the concrete slab.
U.S. Publication No. 2016/0440441A1 describes an anchoring system comprising a support fixed to the ground, a slidable part suitable for moving in a guided manner on the support parallel to the ground, and a device which allows movement of the slidable part, said device including a rotation/translation conversion transmission mechanism, said device being a self-locking device.
European Publication No. EP2503077A1 describes a self-climbing scaffold comprising adjustable supports at the ends of which the corresponding climbing head is fixed, the supports including displacement means for moving the supports with respect to the anchoring means through which the supports are fixed to the corresponding concrete slab. The displacement means comprise a rack and pinion transmission system which allows moving the support with respect to the anchoring means.